An Octopus's Garden With You
by kiratotherescue
Summary: It's Olivia's birthday, and what was just a distant memory turns into a way of bringing Peter and Olivia back together.  Angst.  Beatles.  Polivia.  Enjoy.
1. Shopping

**Hey, guys! Thanks so much for reviewing my first fic, Left Behind! This time, I decided to do a Fringe fanfic. I love The Beatles, and I just thought of putting the two together and making them into an angsty little fic! Yayyy! Hope you like it! R&R is always appreciated :D xoxo**

It was Olivia's birthday tomorrow. It was after she had gotten back from the other side, and she hadn't spoken to Peter for weeks. He didn't know what do to. He knew she never liked to celebrate, but he wanted to do something special for her, he wanted to do something that would get her back. He just didn't know what that something would be. He grabbed his keys and was out the door. Yes, Peter Bishop was going shopping.


	2. Happy Birthday

Olivia sat in her apartment by herself. It was almost her birthday, it was 11:30 PM. Rachel had called and offered to take her out to dinner, but she had said no. She didn't want to spoil Rachel's good mood with her own bad mood. Hell, the only times she even went _outside_ these past few weeks was for work. She didn't even have Peter to talk to. Well, she did, but she wasn't going to talk to him. She still hadn't even processed what had happened. It was all too much, way too much for her. Then, she heard a knock on her door.

It was Peter, standing there with a cupcake with a lit up candle, a balloon, and a wrapped gift.

"Happy Birthday." he managed a smile.

"Peter, I don't really feel like celebrating right now. Can you please leave?"

His smile faded. "Olivia, are you just going to avoid me for the rest of your life? You can't just push me away. We have to talk sometime."

"I will, Peter. Just…just not right now."

"Then _when_? _When_ exactly are you going to realize that the past is in the past? _When_ exactly are you going to believe that I'm sorry?"

"I believe you, Peter. I just don't think I'm ready to forgive you yet."

"Dammit, Olivia. I'm sorry. Okay, Olivia? I'm _sorry_. I'm sorry that I believed that the other Olivia was you. I'm sorry that it took me a while to realize that she wasn't. But most of all, now I'm thinking that I'm sorry for even coming here in the first place." he shoved the cupcake, the balloon, and the present into her arms and left.

Olivia closed the door and leaned against it. She put down the cupcake and the balloon and opened the present. Inside, was a deluxe Beatles Yellow Submarine CD+DVD set. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She remembered, before all this happened, that one day she was driving Peter home to drop him off.

* * *

_"Geez, Olivia, do you ever listen to any music?" he asked, when he realized she never turned on the radio while she was driving._

"_Of—of course I do! I mean, I like…The Beatles…" she said defensively._

"_The Beatles? Just The Beatles? Olivia, you need to get out more."_

"_Hey! What do you have against The Beatles?"_

"_I don't, I don't. It's just, have you heard of any OTHER bands besides the most famous band in the world?"_

"_I don't have a lot of time to listen to new music. I just remember The Beatles from when I was a kid."_

"_I see. What's your favorite album?"_

"_Well, I guess it would be Yellow Submarine. That was my FAVORITE movie when I was a kid. I remember Rachel and I used to just watch it over and over again. We remembered all the lyrics to the songs and everything."_

"_Ha. That's cute."_

"_Yeah. It was just…even with everything going on in our house, we could just go upstairs and watch Yellow Submarine. We would just smile and watch, and it was if everything was fine. Everything was normal." Peter saw a tear roll down her cheek. He assumed the conversation was over, but she spoke again._

"_My favorite song was Octopus's Garden. My dream was that one day my boyfriend would sing that song to me. Is that stupid?"_

"_No, it's not stupid. It's cute."_

"_Stop calling me cute."_

"_Alright, alright."_

_ They drove the rest of the way in silence, but they were both smiling._

_

* * *

_

No one was around, so Olivia allowed herself to cry. She sat and leaned against the door and cried until midnight, when she blew out the little candle on her cupcake, and wished that Peter would come back to her apartment. He never did.


	3. On the Radio

The next day at the lab, Olivia came in without even looking at Peter. She was too embarrassed to look into his eyes. It would break her heart, so she just continued on with her papers, even though they were sitting right across from each other.

Peter couldn't take the awkward silence, so he turned on the radio to his favorite station. The annoying DJ's voice came through Walter's rusty boomboox speakers.

"_Welcome back to classics hour on Beat Radio with yours truly, Rocky D! Now, this next song coming up is one of my childhood favorites, from the movie we all know and love, Yellow Submarine. This is Octopus's Garden by The Beatles!"_

_ Shit, _Peter thought to himself. Really? Why did they have to play THIS song right now? He saw tears welling up in Olivia's eyes as she wrote something in her notepad. _No way, _he thought. _Don't even think about it, Peter. She doesn't want to talk to you, so why should you? Don't comfort her, don't let her off easy, _his mind said. He just couldn't stand to see his Olivia, trembling, almost crying, while he just sat there.

_We would shout_

_And swim about_

_The coral that lies beneath the waves_

_Oh what joy_

_For every girl and boy_

_Knowing they're happy and they're safe_

Olivia stood up, abruptly. She was about to leave the room.

"Olivia, wait." he couldn't help it. He got up from his chair and pulled her into his arms as she let out her sobs into his shirt. He softly sang along to the lyrics.

_We would be so happy you and me_

_No one there to tell us what to do_

Olivia began to sing along, her voice trembling with tears. She held on to him tight, and he held on to her.

_I'd like to be_

_Under the sea_

_In an octopus's garden with you,_

_In an octopus's garden with you._

**Well, that's it! I hope you guys enjoyed it! :) xoxo**


End file.
